User devices perform an increasing variety of tasks that allow users to make and receive calls, send and receive messages (e.g., emails, instant messages, etc.), access and interact with the Internet, play games, make electronic purchases, communicate via social networking, etc. The user devices may perform these tasks using and/or accessing applications that send and/or receive traffic associated with each of the tasks. The users may interact with the applications via desktops associated with the user devices. The desktops may also be accessed by network administrators via devices that are located remotely from the user devices.
Unfortunately, traffic associated with one or more applications, running on a user device, may cause a bandwidth and/or processing capacity, associated with the user device, to be reached. When the bandwidth and/or processing capacity is reached, a user or a network administrator may be unable to access and/or use the desktop to perform an operation on the user device, such as troubleshooting a problem, installing software, etc.